bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi (流れ星=ガイ, Nagareboshi Gai), also known as Gai Amagase (天ヶ瀬=ガイ, Amagase Gai) is the only known survivor of the now-extinct Mototsu race. The story of Gai Nagareboshi is told through "A Certain Unlucky Person". A person who is only occupied and concerned with looking after his most important people, Gai thinks nothing of his existence as a "Soul" (he assumes himself to be one) living in Rukongai. Gai had abandoned the premise of honor and justice through multiple encounters with Shinigami and Hollows, becoming bitter and cynical as a result. Despite this, he has a soft spot for children, and will not hesitate to protect them at all costs. After encountering the Arrancar Nika and obtaining the incredibly mysterious, incomprehensibly powerful, and highly sought-after Zanpakutō Kakusei, Gai begins to realize there's much more to himself than he originally thought. Despite being the main protagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai is an anti-hero, a vigilante who is willing to take the law into his own hands, in addtion to attempting others to give up on the path of justice. However, Gai is usually potrayed to be right, as not heeding his advice caused Setsuna Kawahiru to be sent into a spiral of depression, eventually culminating in her becoming a villain, a fact that Gai attempts to correct by snapping her out of it, to no avail. During the events of "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai develops feelings for Hizashi Yoshi, the former Captain of the 11th Division and the main female protagonist of the storyline. After the storyline and during "Turn Back The Pendulum", Gai and Hizashi enter a relationship, and later, the two have a child together. While Gai, as part of the Mototsu race, is genderless, in addition to "his" inability to master the technique that stabilizes the race's hormones, leaving him genderless, is referred to as "male" due to "his" masculine voice and manner of acting. Later on, it turns out that overuse of Setsura has caused Kakusei to begin to slowly fade away whenever utilized, and after his battle with Fumeina at the climax of Turn Back The Pendulum, Gai loses his Zanpakutō for good. However, he later obtains the Zanpakutō Koshinsi, and as his positive side overpowered his negative side, Gai became the first Yakubyougami/Mototsu hybrid in existence. Appearance Gai, despite his androgynously beautiful appearance, is a male and insists that. He is stated to have "the height of your average Japanese schoolgirl" by Nika, and he has a slender, waifish build. Haruko comments that Gai is a "annoying pretty-type character", and Gunha occasionally calls him "girly face"; a member of Central 46 also called him a "pretty boy". Like all Mototsu, Gai's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Gai's facial features are very child-like to the point that on the rare occasion that he smiles, he appears exactly like a female. He has short brown hair with a small clump of hair down the middle and white hairclips on each side, and wide magenta within blue eyes. Gai wears a small black shirt, shaped like a diamond; the collar is a thin strand of cloth, wrapping around his own neck, and on the sides of the shirt, there are two thin strips that connect around his back, being tied in a small ribbon-like fashion with two red, intersecting belts over his chest. He wears white hakama, with painted golden phoenix wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash; embellished with the images of three origami cranes. Gai also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On Gai's arms are white bell-sleeves. He also wears black sandals with black thigh-high socks. In all subsequent appearances, Gai's clothing consists of a high collar white shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. Gai's chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a phoenix, the mythological creature that has come to be associated with Gai. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he merely wants to be left alone, he also shows signs of wanting to start an adventure. He is rather quiet, bitter, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to him know that this is merely a facade; as he is actually a kind and caring person though despite his icyness, especially to Kōzuki Yoshi/Gekkō Utsukushi and later Hizashi Yoshi. He is also able to forgive easily; when going up against Hizashi, after finding out about her past, he sympathized with her and promised to help her almost immediately, though it should be noted that Gai told Hizashi this in his usual aloof tone, which Gekkō noted Gai to be "desperately attempting to stay frosty". Gai generally keeps his cool under most circumstances, and no matter what his enemies ever do to him, he always seems to have to be able to come up with a witty retort to it. Despite claiming having "given up on that justice stuff", the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect Hikari and Hitsugaya from being killed by Nika. Gai has a habit of lapsing into internal monologue, which he, naturally having horrible social skills, conveys his thoughts and feelings. It is during these first-person moments he reveals he deliberately acts the way he does to push others away for fear of getting close to them, which usually has the opposite effect, as he has gathered many friends over the course of his journey. Also, he shows an inferiority complex that make him think he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person as a "Plus". Therefore for his seeming lack of power and mockery of Shinigami, he entered in a gang. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never says it. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Gai's clear mind and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Gai is not afraid to take difficult matters into his own hands, and throughout his own story, comes to decide that taking the law into his own hands is the only way to ensure that the villains of Soul Society are punished. However, as shown by his conversation with Setsuna, he is fully aware, and to some extent even worried, that in doing so he risks becoming a person that, in a sense, is just as bad as those whom he despises. Gai is incredibly determined to protect the ones he loves; which is best shown in the climax of "A Certain Unlucky Person", where he decides to stop Central 46's extremist actions, which he does by going about by murdering them in cold blood, and immediately afterwards, attempts to fight the Soul King all by himself to ensure that his friends could escape Soul Society safely. Gai also has a lighter side, willingly crossdressing as a woman in order to help Nika raise enough money for her patesserie shop. He also has a dry, ironic wit, which is usually shown in his reactions to the actions of his less stable companions. In addition, during his internal monologues, Gai usually snarks at the questionable intelligence of his companions, the utter absurdity of situations, and at times, breaks the fourth wall by pointing out plot-holes. Gai adores children, and before he started his adventure, adopted several whom he found on the streets of Rukongai. Likewise, children usually automatically become attatched to Gai, due to his "grumpy mode being permanently turned off around them". He is fiercely protective of them; this is best seen in his interactions with Shion, where the only reason he interfered with her thrashing delivered by Kaori because she was a child, and even before that, Gai defeated an entire royal family due to their cruel treatment of a little girl. Due to his selfless actions, Gai has aqquired a harem consisting of ﻿Gekkō Utsukushi, Hizashi Yoshi, Nika, Hikari Nakajima, Junrei Kokumei, and Saeko Hiwatari, who all try to use various methods to gain his attention, with much of it being embarrassing for him. Despite his popularity with the opposite sex, Gai is oblivious to the intense feelings that these women have for him, and is often more worried about protecting his loved ones and Rukongai. He is, however sensitive to the change of mood in certain situations, but always manages to rationalize the change in mood to something completely unromantic. In his mind, he believes that there is absolutely no chance for him to get a girlfriend, as he replied to Touma's question in Fifteenth Release, that he would not be able to get on any of the girls' good sides- ironically, Gai is the one person who brings out the best in all of them. However, Gai has a fetish for older women, as is the case with his current love interest, Hizashi Yoshi, who is physically ten years older than him, when he dreamed of things like her wearing all sorts of suggestive fetish outfits, and asking a kiss from Ayano Kisaragi when they first met. His love of older women is to the point that he is unaffected by females younger than twenty-five flirting with him. Gai is an excellent cook, befitting his large appetite, and he is good with sewing, as evident by the multiple "tasteful" costumes he has stashed away in a drawer, which also serves as a hint that Gai is slightly perverted, though he hides this fact well under his chilly facade, yet he occasionally gets flustered by Gekkō and Hizashi's rare flirtatious moments. Gai also has a habit of frequently clicking his tongue when irritated. Gai is also a good actor, as shown by his crossdressing stunt, where he acted as the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' type of female shockingly well. Gai is a terrible swimmer, as he sinks like a brick in water. Every time he appears after "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai will always smash through whatever he can with a dropkick to get to his destination. History At the beginning of Soul Society, the Soul King created the Mototsu. Though at first, its creations had slight defects, such as extremely short lifespans, instant death through other supernatural energy, and other flaws. Learning from its past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Fumeina, the Soul King created Gai Nagareboshi as a new Mototsu, far more advanced than anything it had ever created before, with power far superior to that of anything ever before. The Soul King took the time to complete Gai, who it called its "greatest masterpiece". Gai was routinely awakened in a semi-conscious state during his conception, and the Soul King spoke with him, as he, unlike the rest of his kind before, was created with a unique Soul that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own, as the Soul King prepared him for the world. However there were more sinister intentions- The Soul King originally planned to use Gai as a weapon of mass destruction against both Yāolù and Aether. However, this never happened, and Gai's former horrifying power was never used for war. Gai was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this the Soul King decided to seal him away underneath the depths of Seireitei, deeming him a "failure", though it later perfected the Mototsu race through learning from its mistakes. At an unspecified date, some time prior to the start of "A Certain Unlucky Person" he was awakened by the then current Gotei 13. When he was first awoken, Gai destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter his lair. Gai was later cornered by the entire First Division at the time at an unknown location—at the cost of the total loss of said division, however. Not wanting to get any more comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic being, Isshin Kurosaki himself challenged Gai in a one-on-one battle. Even though Gai quickly gained the upper hand during the battle, Isshin was able to defeat Gai after six white wings of light with galaxies and stars embedded in them erupted from his back, apparently causing the boy great pain, yet at the same time granted him a pheneomenal power increase. Isshin destroyed these wings with the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, defeating Gai and consequently causing him to lose all his murderous intentions, memories, and abilities- and he had almost no recognition of the Soul King or his creation, except in traumatic nightmares. Gai had turned against the Soul King's purpose. After the battle, Isshin brought an amnesiac Gai to Karen Nagareboshi, who adopted him as a foster son. After ten years, Karen mysteriously dissapeared, leaving Gai in Rukongai.﻿ Synopsis Main Article: ''[[A Certain Unlucky Person|''A Certain Unlucky Person]] Twin Bout: Ureshi vs Nagareboshi (100 years before A Certain Unlucky Person) First Release- Beginnings Second Release- Gai Nagareboshi vs. Nika Third Release- Kakusei Fourth Release- Memories Fifth Release- Reunion Sixth Release- Plan Seventh Release- Unlikely Assistance Eighth Release- Azure Thunder Knight Ninth Release- Urahara Shop Twelfth Release- Void Thirteenth Release- Defrosting Equipment Yūgainahaji (有害な端, "Malefic Edge"): A unique blade, forged from the remains of Gai's own Kakusei ﻿and Gekkō Utsukushi's Ringetsu. Gai obtained the sword after the events of "Turn Back The Pendulum". The sword appears as an odd fusion between Zangetsu's Shikai form and Kakusei; posessing Zangetsu's blade, and Kakusei's hilt, pommel, and hand-guard. Powers and Abilities As a "Soul", Gai held very little ability at first. Despite this, he was able to fight the Arrancar Nika on equal footing with strategy. Despite being the Soul King's "greatest creation", his Mototsu heritage and his Zanpakutō being one of the most powerful, his skills are at best slightly below average, thus resulting in him being less powerful than his harem- and Touma. His raw power and potential, despite being a "relic from a past age", is considerably exceptional, however, when fighting in any form aside from hand-to-hand, Gai is rather clueless, and often makes crucial mistakes despite his 'street-smarts'. He is often overwhelmed by opponents more skilled than himself, though he makes up for it with his rare intellect for pointing out and exploiting the attack patterns and weaknesses of his opponents and their Zanpakutō, in addition to his raw, untrained power. Gai has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Captain-Commander Haruko Kiseki's calibre in battle. Beginning Swordsman: As he has just obtained his Zanpakutō, Gai is only a novice. Despite his incredible strength, Kakusei often slips out of his hands while swinging the blade, and he prefers slow, two-handed, heavy and hard-hitting strikes that decimate his foes due to his clumsiness. However, as the story progresses, Gai becomes more skilled with his blade, though he prefers to use his hand-to-hand skill in battle. During his battle with his brother, for a brief second, Gai displayed considerable skill in Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword") which is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. Still, after losing in a straight-up swordfight, which happens often, Gai immediately resorts to physical brawling. *'Kyōgiri' (凶斬り, "Bane-Slash"): Gai unleashes a violent flurry of sword slashes at breakneck speeds at his opponent. *'Chōkyū Bushin Hazan' (超究武神覇斬, "Super-Ultimate War-God Commanding Slash"): Gai bombards his opponent with fourteen sword slashes, then finishes up with a powerful overhead slash. This attack is one of his most powerful. *'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): A two-handed sword technique that has Gai bring his sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle. *'Kakushi-hane-yō: Eienhōōken' (隠し羽貌·永遠凰劍 "Hidden Feather Form: Eternity Phoenix Sword"): Not Yet Revealed. Immense Strength: Gai's only saving grace is his phenomenal strength and his superior hand-eye coordination. In his first fight shown in "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai effortlessly blocked a punch from Nika, who had shifted the vectors in her arms, giving her a Herculean level of strength. Later on in that battle, Gai punched Nika in the face with enough force shatter her mask remnant and send her flying a good distance. Gai can break free from almost any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. Gai was able to battle a Vasto Lorde with his bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. He has enough power to break steel with his bare hands, and break through Nika's Hierro with some effort. Gai has been shown sending Fumeina through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm in order to push the being back. He was also able to defeat a Captain with his bare hands only after the Captain had exhausted all of his spiritual energy before he passed out. Another example of his impressive strength is when he caught several of his brother's kicks, which were stated to have the same power as a meteor. Incredible Speed: While he possesses no skill in Shunpo, often stopping short of his destination and crashing into people or objects, Gai has shown to be immensely fast, befitting his small size and waifish build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Gai's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Shunpo, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Gai is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using Shunpo, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them, though it should be noted the four times that this tactic proved to be effective was against opponents who had only intermediate skill in Shunpo. Kōshinho Expert: After "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai had started to learn the Mototsu equivilant of Shunpo, Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"). Despite having only picked up the art, Gai's skill in Kōshinho is incredible; he is able to move enormous distances in the blink of an eye, and can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes with his continuous assaults. He runs with long, elegant strides. The art of Kōshinho resembles inline skating. *'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, "Victory Phantom"): A original Kōshinho technique, Gai first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of his feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after his feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Gai leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind himself, propelling himself into his opponent at inconcievable speeds. Because he moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after he has already hit them. Kagirinai theorizes that he is faster than light, but Gai claims that he just sped forward when he blinked. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Rukongai, and he was able to defeat two lieutenants at the same time with his bare hands. Gai's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. His preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though he has often used kicks as well. His mastery of the art form is so great that he would use it exclusively as his combat form of choice, except for Kakusei being vital to his plans. However, after achieving Kakusei's Bankai, Gai begins to use his hand-to-hand combat skills again. He has been shown to take down nearly 10 Lieutenants with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. Gai's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, he will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on him or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite his opponents. While fighting, Gai can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. He has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when he brutally defeated Maggiore and is even regarded by Yūrei as highly dangerous, and he admits that if he and Gai were to fight in hand-to-hand combat, Gai would win by a landslide. Gai is the most physically powerful character in "A Certain Unlucky Person". *'Enenininryū Kibakusenmajin Fūsakuken' (炎炎殷々竜起爆閃魔神風裂く拳, "Blazing Roaring Dragon Exploding Flash Demon God Air Cleaving Fist"): A regular punch aimed at the opponents' face, though Gai ususally calls the name of the attack before using it as his finishing blow. Gai began calling the name of his finisher due to one of his opponents complaining "Please, just beat me with an attack that sounds like it's worth losing to at least. Not that Fist to your Face attack." Otherwise known as merely "FACEPAWNCH" when being discussed. *'Rasenshō' (螺旋掌, "Spiral Palm"): Gai charges reishi in a spiral-like motion into his fist and releases it, firing off a highly powerful and destructive blast. *'Kūha Dan' (空破断, "Sky-breaking Sever"): Gai punches foward, unleashing a powerful shockwave. *'Dankū Ken' (断空拳, "Sky-severing Knuckle"): Gai releases a powerful uppercut. *'Hayabusa Tenshō' (隼天翔, "Falcon Heaven Soar"): A hand-to-hand technique combined with Kōshinho, Gai rushes to his opponent and delivers a powerful flying kick. *'Mugendai Fuchi' (無限大節, "Infinity Knuckle"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Ryūō no Kengeki' (竜王の拳撃, "Fist Strike of the Dragon King"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Fushichō no Rengeki' (凰の連激,'' "Serial Surge of the Phoenix"): ''Not Yet Revealed. *'Kyūkyoku Shiagari '(竜王仕上がり, "Ultimate Finish"): Not Yet Revealed. Enhanced Durability: Due to his small and waifish build, in addition to his light weight, Gai is sent flying by powerful attacks. An example of this is was Gai was fighting Eienrai the second time, Gai predicted that "one strike, and it's over for me". The only thing that keeps him from perishing against such powerful foes is his willpower; as he is driven by the desire to protect his loved ones, he can continue to stand up again and again. However, thanks to his build, Gai is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily. High Intelligence: Gai is incredibly intelligent, being capable of using observation and calculation to succeed when faced with a particularly powerful opponent. Gai is renowned for being very cunning, due to his ability to trick opponents and his capacity to maintain several tactics up his sleeve. This is best shown when Gai defeated Gunha Teishin by logically anticipating where his next strike was coming from and remaining one step ahead, even though Gunha's Zanpakutō had time-space manipulation abilities. Gai has a good instinct, as he made accurate guesses about Eienrai's identity, what Nika had hinted about him, and based on those two pieces of information, predicted what he was going to do and what he had done to Hizashi. Gai's intellect is the result of his reishi patterns; as his reiatsu allows him to think at such incredible speed. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Gai has been noted on several occasions to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as Nika's. Retsu Unohana has said that Gai's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Gai wants to happen, which is why he is able to survive incredibly powerful attacks from fearsome opponents despite his terrible defense. His emotions also affect his spiritual energy: when angered, he is capable of defeating Nika before awakening his true power with only his bare hands, but unmotiviated to fight, he could be defeated by a weak Hollow. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his small and waifish body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. In his first battle against Nika, his spiritual energy manifested in the form of massive wings of white light, which have galaxies and stars imbued in them. The wings of light combined with Gai's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect on those who see him. After activating Bankai, the wings of pure reishi were converted into black feathered wings. However, by covering the wings in black feathers, they compress Gai's true power. Only in life-or-death situations or times of extreme stress are the wings unleashed again. However, the wings' enormous reishi output is too inefficient and drains Gai of all of his reiatsu. The wings can also be used as a defense mechanism. In RPs, Gai cannot manifest his desires due to the story becoming unbalanced if he does so. He commonly uses his reiatsu to drastically augment the strength of his punches. *'Telekinesis': Gai is able to use telekinesis to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. *'Reiatsu Blasts': Gai is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist, of which he can fire multiple amounts. Gai is able to fire them effortlessly. Stats Zanpakutō In Turn Back the Pendulum, Kakusei's parameters had dramatically increased due to constant use of Setsura, as shown with Gai's fight against the Cero Espada, where Gai killed her by slicing her in half while she was Resurrección: Segunda Etapa with ease, but it is found out that Kakusei's releases fade 30 seconds sooner than normal. A few chapters later, it was revealed that Gai has a rare case and Kakusei will soon fade away, which comes to a head in the climax of Turn Back the Pendulum, where after Gai defeats Fumeina, Kakusei breaks down into reishi particles and scatters to the winds. In PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline, Gai has obtained a new Zanpakutō. Koshinsi (弧紳士, "Arc Cavalier") is the name of Gai's new Zanpakutō. It takes the form of an golden exaggerated two-handed double-sided sword in its shape and appearance, in addition to being wrapped in an ornate white and blue filigree in a pattern slightly reminiscent of fish bones, though Gai always wields it with only one hand, invariably his left one, despite its apparent size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. Koshinsi is not necessarily intended to serve the role of a slicing weapon as a nodachi such as Haruko's Akkio. It is capable of slicing, however, as Gai is capable of using it to cleanly slice through his opponents and reinforced concrete. As its appearance is not as long and sturdy as Kakusei's, Gai demonstrates the ability to strike his opponent slightly faster with his new blade. As a result of merely being a 'fragment' of the extremely powerful Kakusei, Koshinsi, in all forms, is rather weak, since it is made up of very little reiatsu. Nevertheless, it is powerful enough to subdue an Espada-Level Arrancar, completely blocking a Gran Rey Cero from her. It is even able to upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of its status as a 'fragment', Kagirinai Nagareboshi was able to easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Gai and Gunha Teishin subsequently slices it down to the hilt during their sparring match, forcing Gai to attempt to reform it several times. Kōkagai (煌加害, "Brilliant Assault"): Using the memories of Kakusei as a focus, Gai can unleash spinning, cross-shaped blasts of reishi. Gai compared the feeling of using these blasts to that of using Shining Onslaught, but later stated "it's far weaker". Sabitan (さび端, "Rusting Edge"): As Koshinsi makes contact with the opponent's Zanpakutō, it slowly begins to make the blade rust, and after a few minutes, his opponent's blade will seal itself. Shikai: Koshinsi's release command is "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"). When released, Gai's attire completely changes, surprisingly. He gains a skintight black bodysuit with crimson stripes down its sides, and a small dark red armored top with white ringed shoulderguards that jut out a few centimeters. He also wears heavy, crimson knee-high boots with a diamond pattern at the cuffs. Gai also wears a unique crimson helmet with a fin at the top that bears six prongs on either side of his head which point backwards. In addition, Gai's helmet has a transparent light green visor that covers his eyes, and exposes his mouth at all times. Two angelic wings protrude from Gai's back, which grow in number depending on how much damage Gai has taken in battle. The maximum number of wings is six. Gai has a golden buckler shield on his right arm. In his left hand, Koshinsi manifests as an odd blade. The blade has a curved motorcycle handlebar on each side, and it has a shield with red wing shaped decorations with golden feathers and a green crystal in the middle on both sides of the cross-guard. The pommel looks like an odd shield, with a golden 'Y' shape engraved in the middle, with a green gem in the center. Two small shields with an eagle's claw are just above the pommel. The blade has a red crystal at the tip, and the cross-guard is coloured blue and orange. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Gai has the ability to create and control feathers for multiple reasons. The feathers have piercing effects, and one is sharp as any Zanpakutō. These feathers are incredibly durable. The material he creates with these black feathers defies the Laws of Physics. Gai's ability is focused around utilizing feather attacks with powerful aftereffects to quickly gain an advantage. Gai also uses several trick abilities with his Zanpakutō to protect himself from being hampered and negated so he can continue his onslaught. All of these abilities are signalled by a cascade of black feathers swirling around Gai's body before being activated. He can even use these feathers to create a propulsive effect. The type of feathers he uses can be changed. For example, they can be solidified to cling to surfaces. *'Kagayakiha' (輝き刃, "Splendor Blade"): Amassing black feathers around his blade, Gai performs a slashing motion, launching an crescent moon of pitch-black down at his opponent. *'Ame-no-Ohabari' (天之尾羽張, "Tail-feathers of Heaven"): Gai forms black wings on his back, and with a single flap, releases a gust of black feathers at his opponent at incredible speeds. Gai can fire these feathers with extreme accuracy, be it directly at the target or the surrounding area. *'Haguro' (羽黒, "Feather-black"): Gai converts his surroundings to the dark of night for one kilometer with the black feathers that are emitted from his jet black wings. *'Shuyokuha' (主翼刃, "Wing Blade"): Gai unleashes a vacuum blade at supersonic speeds at his opponent. Because of the speed of the Shuyokuha's residue, its true colors cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black phoenix. *'Tatsumakika' (竜巻下, "Down Tornado"): Gai forms a tornado of black feathers along Koshinsi's blade, which he then launches at his opponent at supersonic speeds, as the tornado progressively expands, his opponents slowly begin to become drawn in, at which point, the feathers stop spinning and shoot at his opponents at incredible speeds and force, dealing incredible damage. *'Umōseiiki' (羽毛聖域, "Feathered Sanctuary"): White wings form around Gai's body which negate his opponent's use of an ability that would affect him once per release. *'Hōō no Toppa' (鳳凰の突破, "Phoenix Breakthrough"): Gai can attack equal to the number of wings protruding from his back. If so, Gai can negate his opponents' defenses, Kidō, or Zanpakutō abilities, as well as defenses created by equipment that would prevent him from allowing his attack to connect, and he takes no damage if his opponent had a 'shared pain' ability until slightly later on, and this is represented by the wings on Gai's back vibrating at the speed of light. *'Tsubasa no Gyakuten' (翼の逆転, "Winged Reversal"): If one of Gai's attacks connects with his opponents' and the opposing technique is of a greater magnitude, Gai's technique automatically transforms into his foe's attack and the two cancel each other out. However, this can only be utilized four times per release, this is represented by black feathers surrounding the opponent's attack, before morphing Gai's attack into the foe's own. *'Musō-Tenshō-Yoku-no-Jin' (無双天翔翼之陣, "Formation of Peerless Soaring Wings"): Gai leaps into the sky, touching the heavens, before shooting down at supersonic speeds, striking his foe with enough force that it forms a massive crater as he lands. *'Dotō-Yami-Kumo-no-Mai' (怒涛闇供喪之舞, "Dance of Raging Waves of Dark Mourning"): Gai moves rapidly around his opponent, creating many afterimages made from black feathers that race around his opponent before converging at one point, striking the foe with incredible force. *'Karura Satsueiboshi' (迦楼羅撮影星, "Garuda Shooting Star"): Gai amasses millions of pitch-black feathers on Koshinsi's blade, and morphs the blade into a crossbow-like weapon. Gai then fires a massive burst of feathers which causes a large explosion. Bankai: Reikihaku Koshinsi (零気迫弧紳士, "Zero Drive Arc Cavalier"): In Bankai, Gai's attire does not change drastically compared to his Shikai; the crimson markings on his bodysuit become a glowing neon green, and what else is colored crimson is turned golden with glowing neon green highlights in some places. Gai's helmet gains two horn-like spikes that curve upwards slightly at the back, and a thinner horn is attached to just above the forehead part of his helmet, which extends upwards slightly. Gai's gauntlets and greaves become far more armored. Gai gains several schimitar shaped black wings, whose total lengths vary from 10 meters to 100 meters. These wings emit golden reishi as Gai moves. Koshinsi transforms into an exquisite broadsword with a large cross emblazoned on the face of the blade. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Gai gains multiple attacks: *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): In Bankai, Gai regains the useage of his signature attack, Shining Onslaught from his previous Zanpakutō, Kakusei. Gai is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of white feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then seven cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Gai came to the conclusion that if he fires seven shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack. Shining Onslaught is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gai has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast of white feathers to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Gai takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Jikyū prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Reikihaku Koshinsi at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. *'Sabun Sentan' (差分線端, "Delta Ray Edge"): *'Jōshō Kuchiku' (上昇駆逐, "Rising Destroyer"): *'Giga Hasai' (ギガ破砕, "Giga Crusher"): *'Teikoku Kippari' (帝国きっぱり, "Imperial Finality"): *'Mekura-u Hitoame '(盲雨一雨, "Blind Rain Shower"): *'Shinzō no Owari' (心臓の終わり, "End of Heart"): *'Ku~ovu~adisu' (クォヴァディス, "Quo Vadis"): Gai's ultimate attack in Bankai. Ku~ovu~adisu converts Gai's reiatsu into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, becoming a weapon of directive energy. To others, it looks like a titanic band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the "dislocation" of everything that this attack goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the earth. Teni Muhō no Kiwami: Kakusei no Fukkatsu (転移無法の極み・覚醒の復活, "Pinnacle of Perfection: Awakening's Rebirth"): In his Teni Muhō no Kiwami, Gai gains a sleeveless white shirt with a black and orange mantle adorning his back. He wears white cargo pants and shoes, which are partially armored. Red circlets are placed near his biceps and his gauntlets. Koshinsi transforms into Gai's previous Zanpakutō, Kakusei, which has the ability to morph between default, Shikai, and Bankai forms. Teni Muhō no Kiwami Special Abilities: Kakusei no Fukkatsu regains all of Kakusei's special abilities, gaining access to Kakusei, Shinseina Kakusei, and Zennōsha Kakusei's techniques, at the cost of discarding Koshinsi's abilities. Gai notes these abilities to be easier to utilize. Former Zanpakutō Awakened Form Due to the nature of his creation and consequent defeat at the hands of Isshin Kurosaki, Gai's full power is sealed within him. In the finale of Turn Back The Pendulum, after learning of what Eienrai did to Hizashi two hundred years ago, and after he almost dispatched, stabbed, and severely wounded her, he attempted to inflict the same trauma upon her once again, as Gai was unable to prevent such a horrific action due to being near death from his earlier battle with the demon. Infuriated, and cursing the world at why Hizashi has to suffer, Gai lost control of himself, and exploded into his true form. In this form, Gai possesses otherworldly and peerless power and speed, but his intellect is reduced to that of a snarling beast unable to focus on anything save for the target of his rage. In his mind, Gai is chained to a flaming rock above what looks like a hellish inferno. In this form, Gai's hair becomes much spikier, and it extends down to his ankles. Gai's eyes become reptilian and golden in addition to now being slitted in a 'cross-like' look, and he gains blood-red sclera. Gai's skin is now a pale white, with the addition of black marks all over his body. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. Gai now has a tail, which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim, and seven floating swords of black feathers behind his back. Though Gai confronted Eienrai in this form, it proved vastly inferior to Eienrai's unsealed mode. With the aid of Hizashi, however, Gai was able to convert this form into the orders of magnitude superior Setsura. In this form, Gai does not have access to his Zanpakutō, or any of its abilities, save Shining Onslaught. After achieving the Setsura state, Gai had lost access to this form, and it is unusable in RPs. Awakened Form Special Abilities: *'Otherworldly Strength': In this form, Gai is capable of destroying a large portion of Seireitei with a swift hand movement. He is capable of easily tearing off Eienrai's left arm without much resistance from his damage resistance. He is capable of crushing Eienrai's strongest attack and force it to collapse before Eienrai even got a chance to detonate it. He easily slashed Eienrai from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his damage resistance. He is also able to effortlessly throw a skyscraper with his single hand. *'Otherworldly Speed': In this form, Gai was noted to have near godlike speed, as he quickly dissapeared and reappeared around Eienrai in a matter of seconds, with his movements appearing as mere twitches. *'Otherworldly Spiritual Power': When awakened, Gai's very presence causes the very fabric of Soul Society to distort and erode at a frightening pace, which could leak out into the World of the Living and Hell to destroy all three worlds. Gai's reiatsu takes the form of a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames. *'Unnamed Rift Attack': In this form, one of Gai's strangest attack forms is his ability to tear open a behemoth rift from which hundreds of different swords are spawned that attack in a continuous stream of blades at hypersonic speeds. If the attack is blocked, the swords are scattered across the area but remain in existence until Gai is knocked down. Gai can pick up these swords and use them normally. *'Unnamed Palm Rush': In his battle against Eienrai, Gai grasped his foe's face in his left palm and forcibly drove him into and through the wall of Central 46's headquarters. He continued to push Eienrai back with a massive burst of his reiatsu, propelling him across the landscape of Soul Society and into a large rock formation, all the while crushing Eienrai's head in his grip.﻿ Yakubyougamification At a certain point in time before PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline, Gai's positive side overpowered his negative side, which surprised the others due to his usual attitude towards anything, creating an inner angel or guardian and making Gai the first Yakubyougami/Mototsu hybrid in existence. This works by Gai losing most of his Mototsu traits, sans his physical attributes, super strength, super speed, telekinesis, and longevity, in exchange for Yakubyougami variants. However, Gai has only shown to have access to three Yakubyougami skills so far. Hakuai (博愛, "benevolence"): Gai unleashes an extremely powerful tri-focused golden colored energy blast from his fist. This blast is capable of incredible destruction. Jikyū (持久, "endurance"): Replacing his previous Kōshinho, Gai's skill in Jikyū is so great that he can seemingly appear in close proximity to his opponent without any visible sign of movement. He is capable of dodging techniques that would take most opponents off guard. Gai still retains usage of his "Kokugenei" technique. Ryōchi (良知, "intuition"): Gai is capable of analyzing an opponent's technique and severing the very bonds that hold it together. Gai does this by weakening the source of the technique then sending in a surge of his own reiatsu causing it to overwhelm the initial energy. The resulting overflow of energy breaks apart the technique from the inside out. Relationships [[Hizashi Yoshi|'Hizashi Yoshi']]: Kachihi Amagase: [[Gekkō Utsukushi|'Gekkō Utsukushi']]: [[Hikari Nakajima|'Hikari Nakajima']]: Nika: Gunha Teishin: Kagirinai Nagareboshi: Karen Nagareboshi: Haruko Kiseki: Gokai Kusakabe: Eienrai: Yūrei: Quotes *''"...Tch."'' -Whenever he is irritated. *''"Yatte yaruze, Kakusei!"'' -Kakusei's release command *''"I wanted to be with you forever as well."'' -To Gekkō Utsukushi *''"Fight me, Gotei 13! I'll take you all on, right here, right now!"'' -To the Gotei 13 *''"...Tch. Whatever. So what if you're a nigh-unstoppable god now? As long as you threaten my loved ones, I can even kill gods like you with my bare hands. So, get ready, Eienrai."'' -To Eienrai *''"My evolution occurs at the speed of light. Nothing can stop my evolution!"'' -To Yūrei *''"Everyone has things I don't. No matter how much I struggle, I just can't obtain them and yet I still have a final goal that I want to grab no matter what."'' -Inner monologue *''"Yes, you can't read. So what? Am I thinking any less of you? No. So quit your whining."'' -To Hizashi Yoshi, after learning of her inability to read *''"D-Damn devil woman...Why is she a M.C. Escher fetishist? This is a royal pain in the a-"'' -During his climbing of "Crazy Stairs" *''"When a woman needs to be comforted, she tells you it's time to buy more shoes. But she has all the shoes, so I really know she just needs boots. Now everything makes sense... Forever." -Internal monologue, concerning Hizashi Yoshi *"I am already used to taking on the same sins. The people I've met and love so dearly...I won't fail them! For a Mototsu, the true sin is averting one's eyes... And no longer being able to believe in anyone! Let's get down to brass tracks, shall we brother? Let's show this freak how we do things, Nagareboshi style!"'' -To Kagirinai Nagareboshi, before their team-up *''"What's the matter? Are you scared? Scared because you've unleashed something you can't comprehend? I don't blame you...For what you've done, I'm going to destroy you."'' -To Fumeina *''"I'm a hero because I want to save people. I don't care about upholding the law or anything else, and I certainly don't care if I'm acknowledged or not. There's those light and fluffy ideals you have, and there's doing the right thing, which is what I do. Until you can understand that being a hero's not all glitz and glamour, then you'll never be like me, got that, woman?" ''-To Setsuna Kawahiru *''"What's with Shion showing up in a situation like this!? ...Tch! Can't she take care of herself...? Argh, while she's getting strong, she's not powerful enough to deal with the likes of her yet. Looks like it's time for me to step in."'' -To Gunha Teishin, regarding Shion Akemi *''"How pitiful. So pitiful that I would hug you tight if you were being serious. It's true that I lost Kakusei that day. I now use this...this pathetic excuse for a weapon. However... The fact that I've gotten weaker doesn't mean that you've gotten any stronger!"'' -To Kaori Shishagazō *''"The law has always been the tool of whoever happens to hold all the chips. ... But you can't deny that lives were saved because I offed those sickos, woman. You'd rather tell those people, 'Sorry you have to die today. I promise we'll change things really soon'? None of you here have the guts to take the law into your own hands. You saw what was going on, yet you didn't lift a finger. At least I'm the only one here who can do what's right for Soul Society!"'' -To Setsuna Kawahiru, regarding his murders of the corrupt Central 46 *''"So, I'm a villain in your eyes? Very well. I'm the worst of them all. If so...I guess it's time to teach you something. Even villains have standards!"'' -To Setsuna Kawahiru, before saving her *''"They may all look the same to you, but there are different kinds and different levels of evil. A first-class villain doesn't target honest lives."'' -To Konmei Eikyuu *''"Well, in this state, I might be retiring from the title of strongest in Soul Society... But even so... I've decided that I will at least continue to call myself the strongest in front of her! ...Tch!"'' -To a revived Eienrai, who he had just killed Trivia *Gai's original Shikai ability, feather manipulation was given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Shiratori Cullen, though it was later expanded on. As such, he/she has permission to use it. *Gai claims to be one quarter Australian. Though this may be impossible due to the Mototsu race being born in Soul Society. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to make Gai a Yakubyougami by Razeluxe91. All credit goes to the Gravity Force for the creation of the race. *Due to Gai's compassionate nature thinly hidden behind his cold facade, many females in the story have developed romantic feelings for him, such as Gekkō Utsukushi, Hizashi Yoshi, Nika, Junrei Kokumei, Hikari Nakajima, and Saeko Hiwatari. *Gai's favorite food is apples. This is later used for symbolism in PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's story, as Gai offers an apple to Setsuna while he advises her to live a life of selfishness and abandon the path of justice but Setsuna refuses both of them. Setsuna believes that Gai's self-centered philosophy is just wrong and also rejects the fruit because she apparently believes it was stolen. This is stark contrast to Gai usually being associated with being a messianic figure. Category:Mototsu Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male